The Other Side
by EPICGOOFBALL
Summary: How can I even sum up how amazing me and my friends think this story is XD. JUST READ IT ALREADY MO FO'S!


The other life...

My name is Melynda, but you guys can call me Mel. I'm a Soc, which means, yeah, I'm wealthier than those, *cough* Greasers. Well, I guess I shouldn't really cough at that because I, unlike other Socs, actually like Greasers. I don't know, just something about them make me interested. Sometimes I even lay down at night and just think about what it would be like to be one. Even so, I sometimes follow the lady Greasers to see what they are like. I've never been caught snooping around them though because I'm so quiet. There is one Greaser who I'm actually pretty fond of; his name is Ponyboy Michael Curtis. His brother, and Dally on the other hand could come as close second and third, but he is just the one I think is the most interesting. He likes movies and books, and the other Greasers could care less; he has to live with under his oldest brother, Darry's rules, and I'm not sure why. I walked to school and realized "Oh shit...I'm late!" I say running to school. "If my dad finds out, I'm going to have a black eye to match this one!" I said as I started running. Finally I made it to the school. I took a deep breath and walked into my second class for the day. Yep, I was THAT late. "Miss sit down before I send you to the office for your tardiness." He says raising his eyebrow at my time. I looked around the room and finally spotted him. Ponyboy sitting across the room with an empty seat beside him. "Oh finally" I said to myself. "I get to sit next to him" I breathed sort of smiling to myself. I sit down and he looks at me puzzled that a Soc, a Soc GIRL especially would sit beside him, with all kinds of other empty seats beside other Socs. After probably 10 minuets of trying to figure out the first math problem, I peeked over to see how Pony was doing, and he was already working on the last one. "Umm" I coughed "Ponyboy?" I say, my face getting hot, I already know. "Yeah, what?" He says. "I was late, so I didn't hear what we were supposed to do with this problem." I say. "Oh I can help you with that" He smiles. "Oh and uh, one question" He says. "Yeah?" I say wide eyed. "Why are you talkin' to some hood like me?" He says. "Oh, umm." I'm starting to sweat a little. "You just wanted to get answers from a guy like me because you Socs are too lazy..." He says unamused. "N-no, nothing like that" I begin. "What? Then w-" He begins but he stops and helps me anyway. After school I try to run out of class because however late I am, the more bruises I'll bring to school. As soon as I get outside I almost trip trying to run. "Wait!" Someone shouts at me. I turn around and there stands Pony. "Wait. Why do you have bruises all over your face?" He asks. I began crying, and turn and run home. "Wait!" He shouts at me, but I keep running anyway. When I get home, I sigh of relief. I wasn't late. But I do know, I'll at least get six new bruises on my face and back because of the teachers note on how I was tardy. "What's this note for!?" My dad yells at me. "I-I..." I start. "No can do miss. Get over here now!" He yells as he grabs a bat he was hiding behind his chair. I begin to cry and try to run, but he gets ahold of me, and before I knew it, I was knocked out cold on the first blow.

The next day I walk down to my class, and sit down in my seat. "Oh I hope this class goes by fast" I say. Pony isn't in my first class, but he is in my second and third. Finally the bell rings for free time, and I head out quicker than I usually do. I was so eager to tell Pony about how I hate Socs, and how I hate being one. Maybe that will buy me some time to keep away from the question I just know he's going to ask. I spot him. "Hey Pony!" I say. "Oh hey." He says, still rather confused I'm talking to him. "I never got your name." He says. "Melynda. You can call me Mel though." I say. But then he notices my face where my dad slapped me in the morning. "You never told me why you have so many marks on your face." He says looking like it's happened to him before. I know it hasn't, but still. "Oh, umm..." I begin. "Hey did you know I hate Socs? I just can't stand hearing them, being around them, or even being one!" I say hoping he forgot. "Oh really?" He says, but catches what I was trying to do. "A change in subject isn't gunna keep me from askin' you why you have so many scars and bruises." He says. "Oh fine." I say. "My dad..." He cuts me off "Hits you?" He asks, he is so wide-eyed it looks like his eyes are about to explode. "Y-yes" I say, then I begin to cry again. "Oh don't cry." He says. "You know? You and Johnny are on the same page here. His dad, AND mom does the same stuff! I didn't even expect a Soc to have to deal with that. I thought they were all goody two shoes'." He says. "Oh naw. Some of us aren't that bad, but I still just can't stand other Socs." I say. "Hey! Ponyboy!" Someone yells from behind. That voice comes from none other than, Dallas Winston. "Hey Dal" He says. "So. Who is this cute broad?" He says looking to make sure I'm real. "Oh that's Mel. She's in two of my classes. She doesn't like Socs even though she is one." He says. "Pffffftt...yeah right." He says looking at me. "No serious." I say. "Well then..." He says. "You aren't much of someone to be a Soc" He says. "Well..." Then the bell rings. "See you in lunch pretty girl." He says. "Oh don't listen to Dal. He's just dumb." Pony says. "Oh I know he is." I giggle a bit. Then we head to class. When the school day is over I walk outside with Ponyboy. "Are you sure you wanna walk home alone?" He asks me. "Actually. If I bring you along, you can come on inside with me. Maybe that'll keep my dad away for a bit." I say. "Okay. I just can't stay long or Darry will flip." He says. "Okay." Then we walk home. About two miles on the way, a blue mustang drives up. Socs are always around this part of town. "HEY GREASER!" One of them yells. "STAY AWAY FROM OUR SOCY GIRLS! WE WARNED YOU WHEN YOU WERE AROUND CHERRY!" Another yells back. "You guys go to hell!" I yell back. "We warned you Grease!" Then they drive off. Two of the other guys hold there middles fingers out the windows at Pony. "Oh don't mind them Pony. They're all idiots." I say. "Yeah I know." He says. Then we continue home. I'm almost on the steps to my house then I say. "Pony I don't think that was the brightest idea for me to bring you along." I say. "Why would you say that?" He asks. "Well, usually I only bring girls home, who are my friends. But if I brought a boy home, wearing a muscle tank top with long greasy hair..." He cuts me of. "It'll be fine. Besides, were only friends." He says. That one kind of hurt. I do like him. I walk inside, and the instant my dad hears the door close, he yells at me from the living room "Where have you been you dog?" He says. "Oh dad, please don't! I walked instead of ran this time, I'm sorry I was late! It won't happen again I swear!" I yell back. "Hide somewhere Pony!" I say. He gets in out pantry as my dad walks in with his fist clenched. He hits me so hard I nearly felt my eyes roll. I let out a scream then I hear someone yelling "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" I could tell it was Pony. "What are you doing in my house? Who do you think you are?" I say "Pony go..." My dad comes over and lands a good one on me. Pony comes over, and wrestles my dad off of me, then he yells "Mel, run!" He says. I don't hesitate to run out the door. A few seconds later Pony runs out the door, my dad close behind. I fall to my face, and all I remember from that was being picked up and carried, and seeing my dad chasing us.

When I open my eyes once more, I'm being carried towards an unfamiliar place. Pony notices my eyes are opened then gently puts me down on the grass so he could look at the bruise. "Man he got you pretty bad huh?" He asks "Yeah." I say trembling. "Well I'm taking you to my house to stay, I'm glad that was the last week of school, and tomorrow will be officially the last day for the summer. That way I'll be able to find you somewhere safer to stay." He says. "Thank you Pony." I say, and then ask. "Hey Pony?" I say. "Yeah?" He says. I drop a little, it's getting dark outside, and I can tell I'm at the brink of fainting again. I end up fainting anyway. When I wake up, I'm in a house. I look around, and eventually find Ponyboy sleeping in a chair at the foot of the bed. "Breakfast!" I hear someone shout from the other room. "Morning already?" Pony says waking up. "PONY! There is CAKE!" someone yells. "Haha...funny Soda. You fooled me once already, you can't fool me again." He giggles. Soda walks in the room and then looks over at me. "Finally awake?" He asks. "Yeah." I say. This is the first time, I was in a home owned by Greasers. "Soda, did Darry say anything?" Pony asks. "He said she could stay here as long as the door stays opened at all times." He laughs. "Soda I'm not that dumb." Pony says. Soda just gives him a playful punch and walks off. "So what were you going to tell me before you passed out?" He asks. "I uh..." I start "Love you?" He says smiling. "What?" I say "I love you." He replies. "I have from the start. I could always tell there was something different about you all the time. I liked that." He says. Then gives me a short hug. "I always found you different from your group too I say. Then I sit up on the bed. "Well can this make it official?" He asks as he sits on the bed, leans over, and plants a small kiss on my cheek. "I guess." I say. The he lays down, and takes a small nap; smiling the whole time. "I guess I'll nap a little too." I say. And slide down under the covers. I wake up and Soda is in the room trying to wake Pony up telling him Darry said it was okay if he laid out of school today since it WAS the last day. Then Soda looked at me, and just said "No funny business while me and Darry are at work." Then he smiles. "Oh Soda cut it out." Pony says. I just shrug and lay back down, but I don't sleep.

"A few minuets of sitting there and doing nothing isn't going to help your legs." Pony says. I only laugh. "You were the one sleeping the whole day" I say as he laughs. Soda is off work now and storms in the house. "GRRRR" he yells. "Soda, what the hell is wrong with you?" Pony asks as Soda walks off to his room. "What the?" I say. "I'll go talk to him" Pony says. He comes back and says "Sandy sent his letter back without even opening it which means she pretty much dumped him..." Pony says. "Wow..." I say. Sandy used to be the main one I wanted to be. Not because she was with Soda, but because the way she was before. Pretty, wild, and non-Soc. It's pretty hard to find girl Greasers these days. "I'm so sorry for him" I say. "Yeah I know" He says. "He always thought one day he'd marry her" Pony says. "Oh. That makes it even worse. Who would do such a thing to someone like him anyway?" I ask. "Apparently Sandy..." Pony says. "Of course" I say. "Hey Pony?" I say "Yeah?" He asks. "Did Cherry do that to you? I don't mean rip up a letter or something in your face, but was she sort of like that?" I ask. "No she just ignored me a lot when I tried to talk to her in school. She would look at me funny and walk on with her Soc friends. Once I even caught her with a Soc boy." He says. "Oh I'm sorry. You see why I hate Socs?" I say. "Yeah." He says. Next Darry walks in. "Hey bud I'm off work now. Where's Soda?" He asks Pony. "He went into the room. Sandy dumped him." He says. "Yeah I heard. I was gunna talk to him." He says walking into the living room. "Man Pony. What a life Greasers live with." I say. "Oh thats not the worst of it, with Johnny's parents jumpin' on him, and the Socs jumpin' on us." He says. "I know. I heard what some of them did to Johnny once." I said. "Yeah. It was pretty bad." He says. Then Johnny walks in the door. "Speakin' of Johnnycake." Pony says. "What?" Johnny says. "Oh hey uh, Soc girl. What's she doin' here Pony?" Johnny says. "Oh she's no Soc anymore." Pony says. "We'll tell you the full story later. It's pretty long." I say. "Naw I'll sum it up. Her dad does the same to her as your parents do to you. I have no idea where her mom is either." Pony says. "She's d-dead." I say nearly crying. "Oh. I-it's okay." Johnny says. "I guess me, you, and Pony all have a little somethin' in common" He says, sitting down in the arm chair. "Pony?" I ask. "Yeah. Pony's parents died in a car wreck. That's why Darry has to work two jobs, and watch both him, and Soda altogether." Johnny says. "And I make three. I feel so bad for Darry now." I say. "Oh naw, he's tuff. He can handle things pretty well actually." Pony says. "Well. I gotta get goin' now. Two-Bit was gunna teach me back up stuff like how to fend for myself. I don't know if it'll help much, but there's no use in not tryin' though" Johnny says as he walks out. "So?" Pony says. "So, what?" I ask. "I dunno" Pony says. "Just bored" He says. "Oh. Soda, is he gunna be okay?" I ask. "Well truthfully I don't really know." Pony says. "Oh. Well I hope he forgets about her, and finds himself someone better." I say. "I hope he finds someone as nice and understanding as you." Pony says. Our eyes meet. "Thanks." I say.

"Ponyboy! You've both been sleepin' for half an hour. Pretty much all through breakfast. Now it's cold and un-edible!" Soda yells through the hallway. "Oh Soda. Who stole your cake this time?" Pony playfully yells back. I yawn and sit up. I had forgotten where I was and why, and was about to yell "What the fuck?" but all of a sudden I remembered and just sat up. "Mornin' sleepy." Pony says. "How long have I been sleeping?" I ask. "Just 10 minuets more than me." Pony says. "You have a very cute morning face" Soda says walking in. "Soda, shut up" Pony says tackling his brother. "I could beat you any day." Soda says. "Oh just be quiet or I'll...uh" Pony starts, then he throws a playful punch, and they just keep that up until they realize I was still there. "Oops. It's hard gettin' used to living with a girl." Soda says. "Naw I don't mind this. In fact, back when I was 6 or 7. I used to have this one guy-friend named Bob who playfully fought with me sometimes. He's a big douche now though." I say. "Bob. He didn't happen to be a Soc. Did he?" Pony asks. "Not while we were little, but now he is. And he always has those stupid rings on his fingers." I say. "He's the one that put that scar on Johnny's face!" Pony says. "Yeah. Johnny did mention that he wore rings." Soda says. "Wow. He really did grow up to hate. Just like I told him he would when he found out about the Soc and Greaser thing." I say. "Wow. What a strange connection we all had before we even knew each other." Pony says. "Well me and Darry have to get off to work now." Soda says. "Oh. Dal, me, Mel, and Johnny are goin' to the Dingo later." Pony says. "Okay then. I'll tell Darry, and, you two don't get hurt or Darry will have Dally skinned alive." Soda says. Then he laughs and walks out. "Finally." Pony says. "Okay, then" I say. "Well, you ready for your first trip to the Dingo?" Pony asks. "Yeah. I hear about that place a lot so I sort of know what to expect. And the fact that Dally lies about his age just for a liquor or two makes me think we shouldn't really bring him along." I say. "Oh, I'll keep him off your back. It's not that hard to get him to stop, when the puppy, if you must, of the group is there with us. That, puppy, being Johnnycake." Pony says. "Oh. Good then." I say. Then we head off to go find Dally and Johnny. "Oh hey guys" Johnny says. "Hey twerps and cuteness." Dally says. "Dal...don't" Johnny says. "Don't what?" Dally asks. "Don't start anything with Pony, and Mel or Darry will kill you, bring you back to life, kill you again, and then shove your heart down your esophagus until you choke while you're still dead to make you even more dead." Johnny says. We all just stare at him. "What?" He says. "The fact that you knew such brutal terms is freakin' me out." Dally says. "Well then...don't start anything." Johnny says. "If I'm not drunk that is." Dally says. Then he thumps Johnny playfully in the back of the head, and we take off for the Dingo.

As we enter the Dingo, we are instantly surrounded by like at least 50 or more drunk Greasers. "Okay. My turn to join them." Dally says. "If you are, then you better stay away from us. Drunk you is really sexual." Johnny says. "Johnnycake, you are too young to know that!" Dally says. "I'm 16 you idiot." He says back. "I keep forgetting you're older because you're so short." Dally says. "Okay break it up. Dal have your fun just don't drink too much." Pony says. "I'll try not to." Dally says. About 20 minuets later Dally comes back and nearly falls down next to me. "Hey girl!" He says. "Um..." I say. "I like your hair." He says. "Umm, Dal..." I say. "How can I find out, if the hair color you have is the same hair color you have on your...your...these...eyebrows?" He says. Then he falls. "Okay. Dally that's enough." Johnny says. "You wanna fight you little shit?" He says. "Dal shut up!" Pony says. Dally swings, Pony ducks, and Johnny tackles Dally enough to make him stop. "I'm gunna go fall asleep somewheres" Dally says, and ends up going to sleep right where he was sitting. "Okay. Enough of him" Johnny says. "That was actually pretty funny." I say. "It kind of was." Pony says. "I guess I can grow fond of drunk Dally haha." Johnny says. "You want to wake him up?" Johnny asks. "Maybe later...I wanna stay a little longer." Pony says.

"Oh man this stuff tastes like shat!" Johnny says. "Don't try it Pony. It tastes like straight up shit!" Johnny yells. "How do you know what shit tastes like?" Pony laughs. "My dad is a dick you know!" Johnny says. "Oh yeah. He totally is. But that doesn't explain why you know what it tastes like" Pony laughs again. "Oh just shut the fuck up already, and drink the dammed drink." Johnny says. "Sorry Johnny. I was just playing." Pony says. "I don't really want to drink it. Darry will kill me if he found out." Johnny's frustrated face turns into an evil smile. "Double. Dog. Dare you." He says. "Johnny, dares are so elementary." Pony says. "Yeah that's right. You're too little, and puny to drink that big kid drink." Johnny says. "I am not! And to prove it!..." Pony takes a sip. "Yes! I love reverse phycology!" Johnny says. Pony drinks more and more until his cup is empty. "There. Tuff enough." Pony says. After that he has two more. That two turns into 5. That 5 into 7. He keeps going a little at the time. "Holy heck Pony. Slow down you'll get sick!" Johnny snaps at him. "Hey. There's plenty of me to go around." Pony says looking at me. "Oh not him too." Johnny says. Johnny walks out to go have a smoke after that. "Just you, me, and the other peoples here." I say. "You wanna, go somewheres else then?" Pony says cocking an eyebrow. "Sure...I guess..." I say.

"Okay. So home alone?" Pony says. "I think." I say. "Here. Have some of this liquor." Pony says. "Fine." I say taking some. Let me just say, things got sort of out of hand after that. I'm not going into detail, but I'll just say, it wasn't as bad as I had always imagined it to be. Not even at 14. Soda walks in now. "Okay, what the fuck Pony why are you not wearing pants?" He says. "This is all a dream." Pony says. "I hope it is." Soda says walking towards the fridge. "Shit." Pony whispers. "What?" I ask. "I forgot. I left a bottle in the bottom of the fridge." Pony says. "Uh-oh" I say. "Pony?" Soda yells through the hall. "Y-yeah?" Pony yells back. "What is in this bottle?" Soda asks. "I dunno. Uh...Dally left it here." Pony says. "Dally doesn't drink at our house, we've forbidden it since what happened last time." Soda says. I wondered what had happened last time. "Pony...don't tell me..." Soda says. "N-no I-" Pony says. Soda picks up the phone, and I think he's calling Darry. I sneak out the window because I know one thing, if Darry gets mad enough at you for something, as long as he don't have custody over you, he can ban you from his house without hesitation. So I begin walking to the lot when I see Darry's car drive up. I dive behind some bushes. I hear yelling, then I hear something being knocked over. Pony runs out of the house. "Ponyboy! Stop! I didn't mean too! I wasn't thinking!" Darry yells. I get out from behind the bushes and run to Pony. "What happened back there?" I ask. "Darry hit me. Were going to get Johnny, and were runnin' away." He says.

"Johnny can I talk to you over here for a minuet in private?" Pony asks. "Sure." Johnny says. They go over to a nearby tree. They talk, but I can't hear anything. I see the expression in Johnny's face drop. He says something like he's disgusted, and upset at the same time. They come back over to me. "Okay. Were going to see Dally. He might give us somewhere to go." Pony says. "I'll never be able to look at you the same way again." Johnny says to Pony. "Oh shut up man." Pony says. When we get to Dally's we debate on whether Dal should come or not. "Oh guess he should, I mean. It's not like he's gunna hurt anything." Johnny says, then he knocks on the door. Dally opens it, and he's standing there half naked. "Oh hey twerps." He says. He looks to me. "Oops sorry." He says, then he leaves. When he comes back, he has some pants on. I begin thinking at how much I love his abs. Pony barely has any. I wondered what it would be like to be with Dally instead of Pony. "No. Stop." I tell myself. "You love Pony. No one else." I think to myself. "Okay come on inside." Dally says. "Okay so heres the plan. I'm going to go buy some food to last us for a while." Dally says. "By buy, you mean steal." Johnny replies. Come to think of it, Johnny is sort of cute too. "Oh who are you kidding. Stop doing this to yourself." I say in my thoughts. "So the plan is, you steal some supplies from somewheres, we all take a train out to Windrixville, and then what?" Pony asks. "We stay out there." Dally says. "For the rest of our lives?" Johnny says. "No..." Dally says. "We can come back after everything wears down a bit." he says, then makes a "duh" expression on his face. "So...where do we plan on living at until then." Pony asks. "In that old church up on top of Jay mountain." Dally says. "I guess I can call it a deal." Johnny says. I'm staring to hurt my own feelings here. I have to stay in Windrixville for I would say 2 weeks at max, with 3 guys that I find pretty attractive. Guys that also find me pretty attractive. I think I'm gunna end up driving myself insane if I don't sleep in my own room. Either that or sleep in a room with Pony, and only Pony. "Shit." I say. Everyone is looking at me. I realize I said it out loud. "Oh uh...I meant...good plan." I say. "STUPID! YOU'RE STUPID!" I think to myself. While we wait on the train to arrive Dally shows off how he was able to get the supplies. "I snuck in through the broken window right? Then I snuck around to their stupid zombie surviving aisle they've had up since last Halloween. I took a pack of it just for the items inside. Then I went over to the food aisle, and there was someone there. Let's just say, a bit of Chlorine on a napkin did the trick." Dally says. "That's actually pretty impressive." Johnny says. Our train arrives, and we sneak one by one onto the train while it's stopped for inspection. The conductor comes by the car we were hiding in and shines his light in. We stay still. He thankfully walks back to the front, and the train starts moving.

I ended up falling asleep halfway because I was way tired. "Come on Mel. We need to jump off now." Pony says shaking me awake. I jump of the train carefully, and swiftly. We begin walking to the road, and on the way, there was a couple of men sitting on a tractor. "Hey youngin's. Out for a day stroll? It is nice out." One of them says. "Yep we are." Johnny says. "Hey can you tell us where Jay mountain is?" Pony says. "Just 2 miles that way. Keep straight and you'll find it quicker." The other says. "Thanks." Pony says. "Kids, will be kids." The one who is a little chubbier than the first says. As we near the church Dally ends up pulling a piece of chocolate out and starts eating it. "Seriously Dal...serious?" Johnny says. "What? I was hungry!" Dally exclaims biting off another piece. Were in the church now, and as soon as we get in, Pony finds him a place to sit down and says "So how long do you give it Dal?" Dally just shrugs and says "I dunno. I guess maybe uh, a week or so." Then he lays on the ground and sleeps. "Guess he was bummed." Johnny says. "How do you find this so far Mel? You have to live with three Greasy guys for a week or more." Pony says sort of giggling at his own joke. "I don't mind really. I mean, none of you are bad at all." I say. "Oh really?" Pony says. "Yep. In fact, I think I feel better staying here with all of you, I have no worry's of my dad finding me. No worry's for Socs. Just...nothing." I say. "Well that escalated quickly..." Johnny says. "Where even did that come from?" Pony says. "I dunno...the internet." Johnny says. I decide to look around a bit. I see there are two place to go. I guess we can work those out to be rooms. Me and Pony in one, Dal and Johnny in the other. "Hmm...Possibly the shittiest, hideout if you must, ever!" I think. It gets dark out quicker than I thought it would, and as I suspected, Dally insisted on rooming with me. "No way man. She's not _your _girlfriend." Pony says. "I know but still. You don't do a very good job being a guard or somethin'." Dally laughs. "Yes I do. If you were there when I saved her from her dad, you'd probably think different." Pony exclaims. "Can you guys just not fight? Because like, if you do, I'm sleeping outside by myself." I say. "Okay fine. Pony can room with you. But don't come cryin' to me if she gets eaten by a rat or somethin'." Dally says. "How even is a rat gunna-" Pony starts. "Just forget it." He says after he notices the look on my face that says "No. Or I'll just find somewhere else to be."

It's dark now and I find myself shivering. Pony takes his jacket off and puts it over me. I pretend I'm sleeping, but Pony doesn't buy it. "Hey Mel." he says. "Yeah?" I think to myself how much I hate questions. "So how did it start?" He asks. "How did what start." I begin wondering what he means, and why he picked now to ask. "Your dad. When did he start actin' like that?" His expression is serious. "After my mom died of cancer, he began blaming it all on me. I mean it wasn't my fault but for some reason he thought it was." I say. "Oh. I'm sorry." He says. "Yeah. I know you are." I say, laying my head back down. I wake up the next morning and look over at Pony. He's still sleeping. I look through the crack in the wall and the others are still sleeping too. Johnny and Dally was on two separate ends of the room. I guess they didn't like the idea. If it were me I would say being warm is more important than being afraid you'd get called gay. I try laying back down but I just can't get back to sleep. So I snoop through the stuff Dally bought, er... stole, and find a book. "A book? Why would he buy a book?" I ask myself. I hear Pony waking up. He has the most adorable morning face ever I swear. "Good morning" I tell him. "Morning. Hey is that _Gone With The Wind_?" He asks. "I love that book!" He exclaims. "If you wanna read it here. Knock yourself out." I say. He grabs the book and begins reading it. I just take some chips out of the box and begin eating some. I know this is going to be a REALLY long week. "Hey Pony?" I say. "Yeah." He replies. "What do you think Soda and Darry are up to right now?" I ask. "They might being gathering up what's left of the gang, and starting a search." He says, eating a bit of bread. "Why don't they just go to the police and get a search there?" I ask. Socs don't usually have to deal with that, but once a kid ran from home because he though his dog was possessed. "Because with Greasers, things are different. If they did find me, Soda and me would be taken away from Darry, and be put in a boys home. Dally, and Johnny would be sent to prison, and since you still look a little Socy, they'd send you back to your dad." He says, wincing at the thought of me having to go back to the monster I have to call my dad. "Oh. I never really knew how tough Greasers had it." I say. "Yeah. We do. It's just because of how we look, and dress. Socs are worse than us but since they dress nice and live in nicer homes, they assume they are the good kids. We dress in leather jackets and slick our hair with hair oil. It makes us look real tuff, but we actually don't jump people or beat kids for money. Not even Dally picks up those sluts on the streets." He says. "Wow." I say, not even realizing how dumb people can get. We don't talk much anymore after that. Except maybe after Dally woke up with morning drunkness.

A few days later our food supply started running low, so Pony decided he take Johnny with him to go get some more. I'm actually surprised that he trusts Dally to stay behind. Dally watches them walk out the door until they are out of sight. "So?" Dally says. "Now that were alone..." He reaches underneath a cabinet and pulls some liquor out from the box he was hiding there. He drinks 3 or 4 of them. "Want some?" He asks. "Sure" I say. I can't turn it down...I like the taste. I drink one after the other. Eventually I get bored of it and sit on the bench in the corner. A few seconds later Dally comes and sits beside me. "Wanna kiss?" He says. I can tell, he's probably very much wasted. I just stare at him in disbelief. I mean, he is hot and all but, I'm with Pony. "Oh come on...no ones around. Pony'll never know." He says leaning closer. I _am _also still a little wiped out so I go ahead and go for it. It was sparking! That means I'm in love with him. Pony, and I have never kissed so I have no idea if it will spark for him. I'm still very dumbfounded that it was sparking for Dally. He is a really good kisser. I mean, yeah he's done it before, but I didn't really expect it to be this good. He was my first kiss. I was going to save it for Pony but, wow I can't even talk anymore because it's sparking. I start getting the feeling I'm being watched. I open my eyes and look over and find Pony standing there looking at us with fire blazing in his eyes. Dally notices too. I quickly push Dally off of me and try blaming him. "Who the fuck do you think you are Dally?" He says pushing him off the bench. "And you..." He yells looking at me. "You think I'm falling for the old I blame it on so, and so trick? Well you have another thing coming! What kind of bitch are you?" He yells outraged. "I..." Pony turns to Dally, not even letting me finish. He takes Dally's bottle out of his hand and breaks it. He raises the bottle and warns Dally to come after him. Eventually Pony gives up and storms out of the door. Of course Dally's idiot self goes after him. This leaves me and Johnny. "Oh don't mind Pony. If he doesn't ever come back, or if he breaks up with you or somethin' it's his own fault." Johnny says. I start tearing up a bit. "Johnny, I just...my life has been the worst possible fucking thing that has ever happened. First my dad, now this. Sometimes I don't feel like I have anything to live for." I say crying. "Oh don't be like that now." Johnny says, hugging me while I cry into his chest. "I used to think the same thing. 'Course nothin' like this has ever happened to me but still yet." Johnny says. "Johnny?" I ask, raising my head. "Yeah? What?" He looks concerned. "If Pony flips shit and decides I'm no good for him. I..." I stop. "You what?" Johnny says. "I want to pick you over Dally." I say. "Jesus Christ, Mel..." Johnny stops a moment. "If Pony _does _happen to give up on you...Dally will beat the fuck out of me for takin' you." He says. "No. It's okay. I'll tell him how I don't like how he acts. I'll tell him he doesn't own me. I don't have to choose him." I begin thinking about reconsidering what I just said, but it's to late to change my wording now. "Alright then...we'll see what Pony ends up deciding." He says hugging me. Of course now was the absolute worst time for Pony to walk back in. "Seriously!? For fucks sakes, not you too Johnny..." Pony says. "You know what? I'm fucking done with this..." Pony walks out again. "Shit..." I say.

It's already been 4 hours and neither Pony or Dally has came back. It's beginning to get dark outside, and I'm starting to worry...a lot. "Johnny? Pony, and Dal hasn't been around here for 4 hours. I'm worried." I say. "If they don't come back by tomorrow afternoon, well go lookin' for em'. But for now, I need some shut eye." He says going to his room. He stops though. "Hey Mel?" He asks. "Yeah?" I wonder. "Are you gunna sleep alone tonight? 'Cause I don't really mind for you to sleep in here with me." Johnny says opening the door. "You know what? Sure." I say getting up and going into the room with him. He lays down on some old newspaper he had set up for a makeshift pillow. I decide to lay beside him. "Are you sure you choose to lay there? Because what if Pony comes in while were still sleepin'?" He asks. I just look at him and say "YOLO." I lay down now. I shiver again because...well...it is so fucking cold in that old church. Johnny does the same as Pony did the first night we were here. He takes his jacket off and lays it over me. But then he puts his arm around me just so I will be extra warm. I turn and face him. And I say. "If Pony did walk out on me then...I wanna say I'm gunna miss him, but I really do wanna choose you over Dally." Johnny considers this. "Why me? Why not Dally, I mean, he's really cool, and the girls usually fall for him." He says fixing his arm a little. "Because. You give me a protected feeling I've never had before. You're smart, nice, funny, and...cute." I say. "You're blushing." Johnny says smiling. I try to hide my face. "Oh it's okay. Well...good night." Johnny says, reaching over and turning the flashlight off. "Good night." I say. Then I go to sleep really quickly.

The light from the morning sun shines in really bright today. "Good morning sleepy head." Johnny says. I look over at him and he was reading the book Pony had read. "Good morning." I say sitting up. "Remember the deal. If they're not back by this afternoon, we go search for them" Johnny says putting the book down. I suddenly get colder than I already was. Which was really fucking cold. I put Johnny's jacket on, and he comes over by me and puts his arm around me. I don't know what is up with that boy and making sure I am not freezing, but I like it. "So what do we do until then?" I ask. "We can wait." Johnny suggests. I just agree, and end up falling asleep on his shoulder. a few hours or so later Johnny wakes me up and says it was the afternoon, and that were going to go search for them. "Come on Mel." he says. "Okay." I get up. "Can I still wear your jacket? I'm so cold." I lie. "Sure, but you might wanna take it off if Pony's in sight." Johnny says seriously. After what seemed like hours of searching, we finally decided we have to go back to the town where it all started and search there. We went back to the church and we got the book back because Johnny insisted. We got back just in time to catch the train. The train finally arrived and we got off to start our search in the vacant lot. We didn't need to search any farther because as soon as we got there, Dally was standing there. I quickly took Johnny's jacket off just in case Pony was around. We went up to him and he said "Pony got back with Cherry." I was shocked. "What?" I ask, even though I know what he said. He turns towards me. "Pony got back with Cherry" He says. I just walk over to the side of a store building and sit down hugging my knees. I just sit there staring into nothing until I finally say "Oh. I didn't realize I would...it was all, my fault..." I say. "No. It was my fault. I was the one who got you to drink." Dally explains. "No. Originally I knew what was gunna happen if I drank that. I started it. It's all my fault." I say. "Oh come on. Don't be like that." Johnny says. Trying his best to comfort me. Dally comes over too to try to help. A while later Soda walks by and notices. "Hey are you okay?" He asks. I just try to hide behind Dally and Johnny. "Ponyboy just broke up with her." Johnny says. "That little..." Soda begins. "Look. I'll go talk to him." Soda about walks off but I say "No. It's no use. He won't ever forgive me. It's my fault he's back with Cherry. I'm just...done." I say still refusing to look up at Soda because he will only remind me of Pony. "Well then what are you going to do?" Soda asks. I look at Johnny. "I'm moving on to someone else." Dally jumps up. "That someone will be me." He says smiling proudly. "No." I say. "Wait. What?" Dally asks, his expression turning grim. "She chose me Dal." Johnny says. "What? Why?" Dally is at the midst of slapping someone. "Dally. You're a great guy and all, and the kiss even sparked. It's just that...when I'm around Johnny, I have the feeling of protection I've never felt before. I dunno if it's because he's been through with his parents what I've been through with my dad, or if it's something completely different. It's just so hard to explain." I say. "So...that's how it's gunna be? Okay then..." Dally says, and walks off punching trees as he walks by. "What just happened?" Soda asks. I just look at him, and then he walks off. "So...just like that?" Johnny says. "Just like that." I reply.

We started walking to Johnny's house. "I don't want you to stay in my house because of my parents." Johnny says. "To be honest...I wasn't really planning on living in there." I say. "Good. I don't want you hurt." Johnny guides me over to a small shed. "This is where I sleep sometimes. If it doesn't work out in this shed, we can regretfully stay at Dally's, or we can stupidly stay at Pony's." Johnny says while showing me the shed. "Okay. I guess we'd have to go to Dally's because I'm pretty sure Pony wouldn't wanna see my face again." I whisper, drooping my head. "Why don't we stay there now. I really don't wanna stay in anything abandoned anymore." He walks me down to Dally's house, and he knocks on the door. Dally opens it. "What are you doing here?" Dally asks. His eyes are dark and red. I can tell he'd been crying, or so it looks like. "She...or we... need a place to stay." Johnny explains. "It's fine with me..." Dally sighs. "Whatever's mine is yours..." He does not sound happy at all. "Dally...about what happened back there..." I'm cut off by Dally. "I understand why you didn't pick me. I'm too wild, and I _did _get you and Pony broken up. It's my fault and I'm sorry. I'm trying to change...please give me a chance...please?" His eyes are sort of tearing up again. "I'm sorry Dal but, I'm already with Johnny." I felt bad after saying that. Dally gets up and walks into his room making sure the door got shut behind him. "I need to go talk to him." I tell Johnny. "No I'll do it." He says. "No. I caused it...I need to talk to him." I look straight into Johnny's eyes. "Look Mel, if you decide you want Dally instead, it's fine with me. Sure I'll get upset but, don't let that get to you. It's your choice...not mine." He says. "Give me a few days before I decide." I tell him getting up to go talk to Dal. When I walk in, Dally's sitting on a chair looking out his window. He has the blinds closed so it's sort of dark in there. I sit down in front of him in another chair. "Dally...I'm sorry. I'm still not really sure which one of you is actually right for me. I mean...when we kissed...it sparked. I never knew it would happen. Getting a spark is really rare. I just don't think I ever really got a spark with Johnny when he hugged me that once. Come to think of it, I don't think I even got sparks when Pony hugged me." I stop a moment. Dally is looking at me. "Mel...I felt the sparks too." He said. I was shocked. Usually if both of them gets sparks, it means something. I read about it once in a story I'd read before. "Mel...do you think Johnny would be mad if he found out that both of us got them?" Dally asks. "He told me he didn't mind really. Just give me a few days and I'll think about it." I say standing up. I start walking out the door, but stop. I turn around and give Dally a hug. Then I walk back out.

"Have you decided yet?" Johnny asks me. "No...I just don't really know yet..." I say. I sleep alone that night. Dally slept in his room. Johnny stayed in what used to be Dally's dads room before he walked out on him. I slept on the couch. When I first told Johnny I was going to sleep alone, he hesitates but lets me anyway. It's like this for 3 days. I wake up early in the morning. I wake up. "I think I chose" I tell myself. "I...I think I've fallen for Dally..." I say. I can't think of a way to tell Johnny. I have to tell him because he's just going to think I'm some whore if HE walks in on me and Dally. I know how I'm going to tell Dally but, I don't know how I'm going to tell Johnny. I go outside for some air. As I walk out I see Ponyboy walking over to the vacant lot. I watch him until he gets to it. I kind of feel bad for all the shit he had to go through. But I notice a girl...not just any girl, but it's not Cherry. She's more blondish. Then it hits me... "Sandy." I whisper. I hide behind some bushes, and watch Pony. He gives Sandy a big long hug, then he kisses her. I can hear them talking, it sound faint, but the words come out clear. "I love you Pony." Sand gives him another hug then walks off. Pony sits down under a tree and sprays himself with what I'm guessing is cologne. Then I see Cherry driving down the road. She gets out, they exchange hugs, and then Pony gets in the car with her and drives off. "That sick bastard." I say. "I just have to forget about him anyway. I need to focus on how I'm going to tell Johnny." I get out from behind the bushes, and walk back inside.

"Johnny? Can I talk to you?" I ask. "Sure." He comes over to me. "Look. I...I chose." I say hoping he takes it as well as he says he will. "Who did you choose?" He asks, scared for the answer. "I..." I cut off a bit. Johnny stares at me. "I chose..." I keep stopping. "You chose...?" Johnny is just sitting there watching. "I chose, Dally." I say. "Oh..." Johnny says. "T-that's f-fine." Johnny says. "Hey look Johnny. I know there's a girl out there somewhere that would die to have a nice, cute, and funny guy like you. I never told you this but, when me and Dal kissed, both of us felt the sparks. And you know what that means...right?" I ask. "Yeah I know what it means. Hey, I'm not mad... I can't argue with what mother nature chooses to be right." He says, smiling. "Oh and one more thing...I saw Pony today in the lot..." I'm fiddling with my thumbs. "And?" Johnny says. "And I think he's cheating on Cherry with Soda's ex-girlfriend Sandy..." I say gnawing on my fingernails. "Wow. I wonder if he did that when he was with you." Johnny says. "Oh it's fine now. I don't need him anyway." I say. "Well. I need to tell Dally now. Sorry again." I say giving him a friendly hug. "No I'm telling you, it's fine." Johnny says getting up. "I'm going to go back home." Johnny says walking out the door. I get up and walk into Dally's room. The door was open already so I just let myself in. "Hey Dal." I say. "Hey..." He says. He turns around, and his eyes are even redder than before. "Dally are you okay? You look like you've been crying." I say going over to him. "No. Well. Maybe a little." He admits. "The rest of the reason is because, I couldn't sleep." He says. "Well. I have something to tell you." I say. "What? What is it?" He looks a little puzzled. "I chose...you" I say. Dally's expression changes. He tears up a little. "Oh thank you! Thank you Mel!" He yells crying of joy. But he suddenly stops jumping. "Wait. How'd Johnny take it?" Dally looks very concerned. "He took it fine actually. I told him that somewhere out there, there was a girl just dying to have him." I say. "Oh. Good. I-I'm glad." He says. Then he gives me a really big hug. "I love you." He says. I look at him a bit. "I love you too." I say.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I hope you enjoyed the first of two stories I'm writing. You must read the next one when it's out! I'll start it as soon as possible! Well. Happy reading! Bye.

~Melynda


End file.
